Only the Night Knows
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: Only the night knows the secrets, the desires, and the truths of two strangers with an unconventional arrangement. When circumstances force things to change, what will happen? Only the night knows. FAGE 2012 Human Rated M for L
1. May 14, 2011 11:27 pm Black Moon Night C

**A/N: This is my FAGE piece that I decided to split into 8 mini chapters! It will all post today! To the recipient.. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to write for- Love you Missy!**

**Thanks to Midnight Cougar who beta'd this for me, Twiddler did a great job of pre-reading for me and to Mariuxita for the kick ass banner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- but I do own this story! ENJOY!**

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: **Only the Night Knows

**Written for: **CullensTwiMistress

**Written By: **WitchyVampireGir

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **

Only the night knows the secrets, the desires, and the truths of two strangers with an unconventional arrangement. When circumstances force things to change, what will happen? Only the night knows.

**Prompt used: **Night, truck, trees, alone

BPOV

May 14, 2011 11:27 pm Black Moon Night Club

"Hmm, feels good. Harder…ohh…right there," I moaned as I bent over the sink in the bathroom. I looked behind me to see Mase pounding into me. The wet sound of skin on skin filled the tiny room, creating an echo.

"You feel so fucking tight, Izzy," he panted as his hands dug deeper into my hips holding me tightly. He was bent over me, his warm breath tickling the back of my sweat soaked neck. "It only gets better," he whispered.

Just then he picked up the pace and pumped into me wildly. My knuckles were white from gripping the ledge of the counter as I pushed back hard each time he thrust into me. The familiar tightening in my belly signaled my coming orgasm.

I snuck my hand to my clit and rubbed tight circles to bring me over the edge faster.

"So fucking hot. I can feel you rubbing your clit. Rub it for me, baby. I want your sweet pussy to grip me hard when you come."

Like always, his dirty words were like an automatic trigger. They turned me on like nothing else and always brought me closer to the edge.

"So close, please, Mase …" I arched my back and tilted my pelvis causing a shift in the angle, and it was just what I needed as white, hot heat exploded down my spine. I felt my pussy as it pulsed and I clenched down hard on his cock.

"Fuck…yes," he hissed as I felt his cock swell. He gave me a few erratic pumps before he spilled into the condom. I continued to thrust as I rode out the last waves of my orgasm. When I was finally spent, I slumped down on the cold marble counter and moaned as he pulled out.

It amazed me that after a fast and furious fuck in a bathroom, Mase still looked fucking sexy as hell, while I felt as sexy as a limp noodle. He tied off the condom and flushed it down the toilet before he hauled me closer to his chest.

We were so frantic for each other that our shirts were still on. I nuzzled into his chest, smelling the familiar scent that was all Mase; spicy, earthy, and clean. His hand pushed my chin up and he looked deep into my eyes. His green ones sparkled like emeralds and held me captive in his gaze.

Ever so slowly he brushed his lips against mine. It was surprisingly tender. It threw me for a loop and I froze. If Mase noticed he never acted like he did, instead he kept on kissing my chastely and sweetly until I was dizzy and had to push him away.

"Thank you, Izzy," he murmured before placing another sweet kiss on my nose and then he was out the door.

I watched the door for a few moments, partly hoping he would come back. When he didn't, I had to give myself a shake. I looked at myself in the mirror, hair tousled, eyes bright and shining, and cheeks that were still colored with a blush. I had hoped that after some time the attraction and mind-numbing lust would have faded. It hadn't and now there were other feelings and emotions I had no desire to go through again. So, I did what I did best, I brushed them aside and denied they existed.

I washed my hands, reapplied my lip gloss, and smoothed out my hair the best I could before I went looking for my brother. It was right about the time that he was supposed to meet me. The noise and smoke from the bar hit me full force and it took a while before my eyes adjusted.

Just then I heard a loud, "Bells! Over here!" I scanned the crowd to see my rather large brother standing on a chair waving his arms like a mad man. I couldn't help but laugh.

I made my way through the crowded bar to the table where he was seated.

"Could you be any louder, Emmett?" I asked as I plopped myself into a chair. A frosty mug and a pitcher of beer were already there and I helped myself to some. I drank nearly half a glass, not realizing how thirsty my workout with Mase had made me.

"Just wanted to make sure you could find me," he replied as he eyed me warily. "Awfully thirsty there, Bells. Is it safe to say that you met up with your tall, dark stranger?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I bit back a laugh.

Just as I was going to give him some scathing retort, I was saved by the sound of a sweet southern voice.

"Hey there McCarty clan! What's hopping?" I turned to see Jasper, Emmett's boyfriend of two years, slide into a seat next to Em. They kissed their hellos and I turned away, the intimacy just a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, Bells was just going to spill the beans on why she's so thirsty and looks as if she was ridden hard," replied Em, his voice sugary sweet and all too knowing.

"Ohh, did you meet up with your mystery meat…errr, man?" Jasper giggled at his intentional slip.

Wanting to be difficult, I deflected, "You know Jasper it's hard to take ya seriously when you sparkle like a cheesy vampire." I motioned to his cheek. Jasper danced a few nights a month at the local gay bar as a drag queen named Jazzmin. I'd seen him a few times and it was sad when your brother's boyfriend looked better in lingerie and stilettos than you did. My self-esteem couldn't take the hits.

Faster than most girls, Jasper whipped out a compact mirror out of his backpack and checked his appearance. He scowled at me when he found no glitter.

"Real funny, Bella. Now dish." I looked into two pairs of highly expectant eyes and sighed. There was no way I could get out of telling them what happened earlier, so I did. In all its glorious _fucking _detail.

Later that night I thought back to what lead me to where I was, having a weird kind of affair with a stranger. It was over two months ago and I was at the Black Moon. I was drunk and feeling no pain. Not even pain from my break-up with my longtime boyfriend, Fred, hours earlier. I was dancing by myself when two pairs of strong and beautifully inked arms encircled my waist. It was Mase, with his green eyes fringed with thick eyelashes too pretty to be on a man and hair that was streaked with brown, copper, and auburn. His scent surrounded me and with him grinding on me it all made me extremely horny. I hadn't had sex in months, which should had been clue number one something was wrong with my relationship.

One thing led to another and we were in the men's room pawing and clawing at each other. One look at his thick cock and I was a goner. He made me come at least three, maybe four times, when all was said and done. I didn't think I'd see him again, but the following week there he was, looking sexy as fuck.

That night I took him outside where I blew him, and then he proceeded to lick the hell out of my kitty before fucking me up against the wall. I wasn't exactly sure why I proposed no strings sex. But he agreed; no real names, no phone numbers, no personal information, and absolutely no relationship.

If we both happened to be at the Black Moon, then we would end up having incredible sex. Problem was I was going to the bar more and more in the hopes of seeing him. My vag craved him and my B.O.B was no longer able to get the job done. I was in too deep and there was no way out.

The question was did I even want out?

**A/N: I'll post the next chapter in an hour.. unless Missy asks for it sooner!**


	2. June 17, 2011

**A/N: Ok.. I forgot to add the header to chapter 1 so I did that.. I also forgot to thank Twiddler for her mad pre-reading and help with this story! Now.. here we go!**

EPOV

June 17, 2011

The next morning when I woke, I could still smell Izzy on me. It was her familiar fragrance of honey and vanilla, and last night I was surrounded by it. I had taken her to the back seat of my Charger as I needed to see her ride me. Watching as she moved rhythmically above me was a sight I would never get tired of seeing. Her long hair was hanging down her back. My eyes moved between watching where we were joined and the generous sprinkling of tats that adorned her body.

I closed my eyes as I remembered the feel of Izzy's wet heat as it gripped me. Her wild movements as she fucked me with reckless abandon played behind my lids. I was hooked on her and I knew I wanted more. But the minute the last waves of pleasure ended, she scrambled to leave. But I wasn't ready to sever our connection.

So, I kept her from getting too far. I hauled her back against my chest, and for a moment she stayed stiff and rigid. Gradually, she relaxed and eased into my body. I had to bite back a groan at how utterly perfect she fit into my arms. It was then that I knew I wanted more.

I thought about how we met as I walked into my bathroom and how I was surprised by her proposal. It was too good to be true, but I was a red-blooded male who had sexual needs. I accepted it and never looked back. But I was growing weary of being held at arm's length. I felt we had a spark between us. It was what drew me to her that first night. With each encounter, it grew stronger. She was like an addiction flowing through my veins and I would do whatever I needed to get my hit.

As the water sluiced down my skin, I mourned the loss of her scent as it was my only tangible proof that she existed. I tried to pinpoint when and how my feelings for Izzy changed, but I couldn't. It wasn't as if I knew anything about her, it was just the way we were together. It was hot, sexy, and fucking amazing. I had never felt as connected to a woman I'd slept with as I did to her. It made me want to know more and her refusal to let me in baffled me.

About forty-five minutes later and a cup of coffee in hand, I walked into my shop.

"Morning E," chimed our shop manager and resident piercer, Angela.

"Morning. What's on tap for today?" I asked as I made my way over to my station. I heard her flip through the appointment book which doubled as our personal schedules as well.

"You are on walk-ins for the morning and then you have two long appointments in the afternoon." I groaned at the idea of being at the whim of walk-ins.

"When's Jake getting in?" I inquired after my best friend and co-owner of the shop.

"Not till late morning or early afternoon." I rolled my eyes at that piece of information, until Ang reminded me why he had most of the morning off. "It's appointment day for him and the wifey."

They had been trying to have kids for years and just recently had in vitro, which resulted in triplets. Each doctor appointment was lengthy and involved. "Got it," I replied as I went about cleaning my area. Just then I caught the last few notes of a county song. "Do you have the radio on country?" I asked.

Ang nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I really like the afternoon show on WOLF, the two ladies do it are great…"

"I don't care what you like, or how great they are, you know I fucking hate country." With a resigned sigh she flipped the station with the remote and soon classic rock was being piped into the shop. "Now that's more like it," I stated as the door chimed with our first potential customer of the day. "Welcome to Eclipse Ink and Piercing."


	3. July 11, 2011 WOLF Studios

**A/N: Hmmmm wonder where Bella works!?**

BPOV

July 11, 2011 WOLF Studios

"That was Miranda Lambert with White Liar and you are listening to Seattle's best country on WOLF 100.7. Izzy and Rosie in the afternoon will be back after this little commercial break." I hit the button and we were off air. I looked over at my co-host and waited for the inquisition.

"So, you were saying that you saw him again last night? Where did the sexy times take place this time?" Rose glared over the partition at me, letting me know I wasn't going to get away with dodging her questions.

"Yes and a storage closet," I retorted back. I sat back in my seat and eyed the time we had left on the break.

"Ohh no, you need to give me the deets!" She shook her long hair. "I may not like dick, but I want to be in the know."

"What would Alice say if she knew you were preoccupied with the dick I'm getting?" Rose laughed, because she knew better than I that Alice would want details as much as Rose, if not more. They might be lovers, but they were heavily fascinated with my hot, little affair with Mase.

A glance at the clock told me we had less than a minute. "What can I say? I see the man and my lady bits start drooling. It's like an automatic response." I shivered as I remembered the feel of him slamming into me from behind, one hand wrapped in my hair the other plucking at a nipple.

It was frightening that I responded to him the way I did. After walking in on Fred doing his secretary, I had sworn off men. I didn't need them or the heart break they carried. But no matter how aloof I tried to act toward Mase, to look at it as just a casual fuck, my body had other ideas. He played my body like he knew me; he was able to coax reactions and feelings that no one ever had elicited before. Not even Fred and we dated for two years.

Mase was like a drug, and every night I found some reason to go to the club to see if he would show up. The nights he didn't, I was irritable and shaky. I never truly felt at ease unless I close to him. I _hated_ that he had that effect on me, it made me feel vulnerable. But whenever I tried to stay away, somehow I always ended up back at the club.

I got the cue that we were heading back on the air and placed my headphones back on. I listened as Rose did the news while Mandi the weather girl gave the forecast. I loved watching Rose as she pretended to be Mandi who had the cutest little bubblegum voice, we joked that she was really only twelve.

Our producer, Missy, cued me in.

"Join me this Saturday at The Rodeo when it's Ladies Night. There is no cover charge and I'll have plenty of giveaways. In fact, I will have front row tickets to Taylor Swift's concert next month. So come on down, I'll be there from five to ten this Saturday night. Next up, Jason Aldean with _Big Green Tractor _on WOLF 100.7"

"We're off," chimed Missy. I leaned back and sighed.

"Remind me why I'm going this Saturday night and not you?" I asked Rose.

"Because you love me and it's my five year anniversary with Alice. She planned a whole weekend out for us. I couldn't tell her no." She batted her big blue eyes at me and I flipped her off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I focused on the production sheet in front of me, while I tried to ignore the jealous feelings coursing through my body.

**A/N: Trivia: WOLF 100.7 is a REAL radio station in Seattle... too fricking awesome!**

**Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. September 24, 2011 9:57 pm Black Moon

**A/N: Missy wanted another chapter.. soo.. here it is... PANTY ALERT! *giggles***

**I still don't own Twilight!**

EPOV

September 24, 2011 9:57 pm Black Moon Club

"You're so beautiful, Izzy," I panted into her ear as I drove into her with slow, lazy thrusts. Her legs were wound around my waist as we fucked in the bed of her Avalanche. Her face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her eyes were tightly closed.

"Faster, Mase…ohh fuck, please!" she begged.

I loved to hear her beg and I longed to give her what she wanted, but I also had a desire to make this last as long as I could. I wanted to imprint her smell and taste on my body as well as cover hers in mine. I had felt her pulling away from me the last few times we were together.

Lately, our trysts were hurried and she always asked me to take her from behind. She barely looked me in the eye and as soon as the sex was over, she was gone. So, that night I waited for her and once I saw her pull up in her truck, I ambushed her. That was how we ended up in the back of her truck.

She tried to go on her hands and knees, but I wouldn't let her. I wanted to connect with her. I wanted her to see and feel that I felt so much more. Our quick little fucks weren't enough anymore. I wanted to know her and I wanted her to know me.

So, instead of fucking, I was making love to her. I peppered her body with my kisses, my fingers swept all over her curves, touching and teasing. I held us close, letting very little separate us. I even forewent the condom…I knew it was a risk, but I needed to feel _all _of her. I loved her body, bringing her close to the edge only to pull her back. My fingers and mouth explored and tasted every inch of her wet slit, bringing her to a shattering climax.

But before the last pulses subsided, I slid deep inside her, groaning at the feel of her fluttering core. While she wrapped her legs around me, I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her languidly, without any rush, leaving her breathless and panting.

My thrusts were lazy and unhurried; wanting to make sure she felt every inch of me and my growing feelings for her. I watched in amazement as her skin flushed a deeper shade of red and slowly her body yielded to mine.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Izzy," I pleaded, not knowing if I could hold on much longer. Being inside her bare was heaven. I nipped at her chin then her lower lip when she shook her head no.

I kissed my way to her ear, where I took another nibble. "Open your eyes. Let me look at you." I punctuated my plea with several hard, deep thrust and she answered me with low throaty moans.

When she did open her eyes, they were bright pools of molten chocolate. I held her gaze as I pumped faster, my hands cupped face and kept her eyes locked on mine.

"It's okay, Izzy. Let go, I've got you," I whispered against her lips, my eyes still wide open. I saw a faint flicker of some deep unnamed emotion flare behind her eyes before it was gone. It gave me hope that maybe with time; she could feel more for me.

As I felt her pussy begin to spasm, I continued to thrust harder, grinding my pelvis on her clit. When her strangled cry echoed in the night, I let loose the orgasm that was threatening. I stilled deep inside as I emptied into her. My head was buried into the crook of her shoulder and I laved her shoulder with kisses and small love bites.

When the last of our orgasms subsided, I eased out of her body, almost immediately missing her wet warmth. She never mentioned the lack of condom, and neither did I; the risks were definitely outweighed by the amazing feeling I had just experienced with her. The night air was chilly, so it made sense to get dressed quickly, but I loathed that we had to. I wanted to make love to her in a bed, where I could repeatedly show her my growing feelings.

Instead, once she was dressed, I pulled her closer to me and nuzzled her cheek. I felt her heart pounding in her chest and hoped it was because of me and not the sex. I placed chaste kisses along her jaw and exposed neck.

"I love that you smell like me," I confessed. I looked deep into her eyes. "It's like I've marked you as mine."

She inhaled sharply, eyes going wide as she looked at me in shock and confusion. She opened and closed her mouth several times and I wished she would return any sentiment to me. Instead, she squirmed out of my grasp, jumped off the back and headed to the driver's door of her truck.

I reluctantly followed after her and all I heard was, "I…ah should…um go. Yeah…I need to…go." She threw herself into the truck and drove away, never looking back at me.

**A/N: Ohh noo.. what has he done! Let me hear your thoughts!**


	5. November 13, 2011 1:41 am

**A/N: Things get interesting! Hang on tight!**

BPOV

November 13, 2011 1:41 am

Somehow I had managed to stay away from the club after I left him in the parking lot. I don't know how I did it, but I did. That's not to say that I wasn't a moody little bitch, because I was, totally. Rose knew something was up, but I refused to talk to her about it.

I sensed a change in Mase's demeanor that night. It was more than just sex. The way he held me, the look in his eyes, his slow, deliberate movements, it was all too much. At that moment, I knew he had feelings for me. It was written in his eyes, the way he moved, and the way he acted toward me. It scared the ever living shit out of me. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. It was just an arrangement for casual sex. We knew nothing personal about each other. So what was he basing his feelings on?

It was his words after the sex that night that sent me running. The way he said the word "mine" had my body wanting to erupt in shivers and dry heaves at the same time. My body wanted to be his, knew that it was only his. But my heart and head told me to get out of there fast. I was in no shape to be in a relationship.

So, I sought to distance myself from him, which in turn punished myself. My body craved his expert touches while my heart screamed at me to build tougher defenses. I couldn't allow our casual sex arrangement to turn into anything more than what it was, regardless of what Mase might want.

Consequently, it was no surprise that as I drove home from The Rodeo, that my mind was a scrambled mess. It had been a long night of working, I was pissed that I had to cover for Rose who was ill. I was feeling yucky, and all I could think about was Mase. I was wrestling with my body and mind about going to the club to see if Mase was there. My body was winning, getting wet in anticipation of him driving deep inside me. It had been a long seven weeks. But I wasn't counting.

But a loud bang and a rhythmic thump brought me back to the present as my truck started to drift to the left. I carefully applied the brakes to the slightly icy roads and made my way carefully to the shoulder. I was in a section of twisty roads that made its way through thick forests. With my hazard lights on, I got out of my truck to inspect it.

One look at my back tire and I knew the answer. I had a flat.

"Fuck," I muttered. It was the second flat tire in less than six months. Since I wasn't adept at changing a tire, I reached for my phone in my back pocket. As I was dialing AAA, I was blinded by a set of headlights bearing down on me.

I scrambled to get away, but slipped on a patch of ice and went down. Then everything went black.

**A/N: hehe.. good thing I'll update in about an hour or so! leave me your words!**


	6. November 13, 2011 1:44 am

**A/N Missy asked sooo sweetly for another chapter... so.. here ya go sweetie!**

EPOV

November 13, 2011 1:44 am

I hated driving these roads, especially at night, even more so when it was slippery. My mind should have been focused on the road, but all I could think about was that I hadn't seen Izzy in weeks. I knew she was hiding and it pissed me off. I was constantly hard and achy and there was no one I wanted to relieve me but her.

As I rounded a curve, I started to swerve on a small patch of ice. I looked up to see that I was headed toward a truck parked on the side of the road. For a split second I thought I saw a figure, but gave it no thought as I worked to steer my car away from the truck. Being an old car, I had no rear traction; I had to steer with the fishtailing. I barely cleared the truck but headed down the slight incline of the ditch.

I braced for impact as I saw the small group of trees ahead. Luckily for me I slid into them sideways, and the side of the car took most of the impact. But I still smacked my head against the window pretty hard. In fact, I swore I saw stars behind my eyelids.

When my world stopped spinning, I climbed out of my car and trudged up the ditch. I needed to make sure the driver of the truck was fine. I crossed the road and noticed someone was lying on the ground, not moving. But what really struck me was the familiarity of the truck.

With my heart pounding in my chest I stumbled over to the truck. When I drew closer to the person lying on the ground, I almost puked. I would know the shape of that body anywhere and the silky texture of the hair that was tinged slightly in blood.

"Izzy!' I croaked as I made my way to her. I quickly checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when I discovered she was still breathing. I whipped out my cell phone and frantically dialed 911. It took a few tries as my hands were shaking and my eyes were blurry.

I gave the dispatcher the information the best I could. My head was throbbing painfully and I was watching the steady rise and fall of Izzy's chest. As I waited for the EMT, I held Izzy's hand.

"Please, baby, you've got to be okay," I whispered in her ear. I kissed her cheek and had to fight a wave of nausea. I was struggling with trying to keep my eyes open and when I heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance, I renewed my determination not to black out.

When the EMT's arrived, I stood back as they went to work; they wrapped her neck in a brace and strapped her to a backboard. One of them found her purse in her car.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, she's twenty-seven." He turned toward me. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," I replied and winced at the sound. "Please let me ride with her."

"That's fine."

They loaded Izzy into the ambulance and I climbed in after her. I propped myself up and watched as they worked to keep her stable. When I overheard them confirming with the hospital that she was, I finally let the blackness I had been fighting consume me.

**A/N: Aww... he learns her name! What ya think!?**


	7. Nov 13, 2011 3:17 am Seattle General

**A/N: It was requested I post another! Here is it!**

BPOV

November 13, 2011 3:17 AM Seattle General

Bright lights and a strong antiseptic smell assaulted my senses. I blinked several times trying to figure out where I was and why my head felt as if it would split open. I shifted to discover that my body also felt sore and battered.

Then the memories flooded back; the flat tire, the car, the bright lights, and then darkness. I groaned when I realized I must be in the hospital.

"Bells, are you awake?" Em's concerned voice pierced through me.

"Ugh, be quiet Em, it hurts," I whimpered with the pain. I blinked rapidly several times before they focused enough to see him sitting next to me, worry and anxiety etched all over his face.

"How you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I got run over. I didn't, did I? Everything is still kind of fuzzy."

"No, you didn't get run over. As far as we can tell, you just slipped and hit your head pretty hard."

I watched him through narrowed eyes, he was fidgety and nervous. My heart started racing and my mind was buzzing, which only made it hurt even more.

"The other driver…they are okay, right? Nothing bad happened to them, did it?" It was the only logical explanation for why he looked as if he wanted to vomit.

He shook his head fast. "No, they are fine, from what I was told he just has a slight head injury."

"Then what's wrong? You look all twitchy!"

When he wouldn't look me in the eyes I knew it was bad. He tried several times to speak, but nothing came out. Fear gripped me and I wanted to scream.

"Just spit it out, Em. Tell me."

"You're pregnant," he whispered. My mouth dropped open and I heard a thud by the door. When I looked over his shoulder, my eyes bugged out.

**A/N: I can now tell ya that I used 2 other prompts Missy gave me: baby and hospital! Leave me your words!**


	8. Nov 13, 2011 3:22 am Seattle General

**A/N: We have come to the conclusion of this little ditty... I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! I can't wait to sit down and read all the reviews! I'm excited!**

**Missy- I was thrilled to get you... I've always wanted to write you a story.. and I got my wish. Every step of the way you were on my mind... I wantd something that I knew you would like..I hope I did your prompts justice and I hope you liked it! *mwah***

EPOV

November 13, 2011 3:22 AM Seattle General

"Pregnant?" I repeated. My eyes drank in Izzy. She looked better than the last time I saw her.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked a behemoth of a man.

"Mase?" she questioned in disbelief, at the same time I answered, "Edward."

My eyes never left Izzy, my brain trying to process that she was fine _and_ the possibility that she was pregnant. My mind immediately flashed back to that night in the back of her truck.

"Do you know him, Bella?" he asked. I rolled this new name around in my head. It fit her, she was indeed beautiful.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes never leaving mine. "He's the father…" she trailed off. Her hand automatically went to her abdomen and rubbed it.

"But the only guy you've fucked was…" He looked from me to her and back again. "Is that him?" Bella seemed to know what he meant, for she nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Fuck."

"Um, Emmett, can you give us some privacy?" When he didn't move, she turned to look at him. "Please. I'll be fine." He looked undecided for just a moment, but some unspoken communication between them made him relax. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be outside, yell if you need me."

When he was gone, I walked cautiously up to her bedside. I roamed over her body, checking her out, confirming that she was indeed relatively unhurt.

We both stared at each other, at a loss for words. There was so much I wanted to say. I just had no idea where to start, so I just started talking.

"When I saw you lying unconscious on the ground, I swear, my heart stopped. All I could think was that I would never get a chance to tell you how I felt about you. I held your hand begging you to be okay, so I could tell you that I want more. I feel our amazing connection every time we are together." I grasped her hand in mine, the need to connect to her paramount.

"When I see you at the bar, my heart beats faster. I get excited because I get a few precious moments to spend in your presence. When we part, I have to fight the urge to run after you and beg you for just a few more minutes of your time. I think about you every day. These past few weeks when I didn't see you, they were torture. I missed you so fucking much."

I had to pause to compose myself. When I looked back at Bella, my gaze landed on the hand still on her stomach.

"I'll be honest that the thought of a baby freaks the shit out of me, but I'm even more excited that I'll be tied to you forever. That's our baby in there and I couldn't be more thrilled than I am right now. I'm going to be there for you, every step of the way. Of course that is if you want me to be around, I guess it's really up to you. I want to be around, you and the…"

"Shh," she said as she placed a finger on my lips. "Enough. I think we need to take a step back." Fear coursed through me, certain she meant we were over.

"We need to start all over, this time as our real selves."

She held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but my baby daddy can call me Bella. You are?"

She flashed me a brilliant smile. We weren't over. She was giving us a chance to start over and do things right.

"I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I placed my hand in hers. "I swear, as your baby daddy, you won't regret this."

She sighed and placed our clasped hands on her belly.

It was our new beginning.

**A/N: *sniff* I love me an HEA! Thanks for reading! Thanks to all who worked on getting this FAGE thing working... I had a BLAST! Leave me some love!**


	9. Future Take: 9 Months Later

**A/N: Well.. CullensTwiMistress asked for a future take.. and well.. who am I to deny my Twifey what she asks for- especially since this was a story all for her. So here ya go my dear... I love ya hardcore bb!**

**Much thanks to Twiddler83 for her help with plot and pre-reading and to the always wonderful Midnight Cougar for getting this bad boy beta'd in no time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... but thats ok.. I'm still cool! ENJOY! I hope you like it Missy! *mwah***

EPOV

9 Months Later

My heart was pounding in my chest and my mind going a million miles a minute. Everything was happening so fast, I wasn't sure if I was ready. But like it or not, I had to be. I watched anxiously as the nurses fluttered around Bella. Her small trembling hand was in mine and I tried to soothe her even though I felt less than calm inside. When another contraction hit, she squeezed my hand and curled into herself.

"Don't push," reminded the nurse as she eyed the fetal monitor.

"I'm trying not to," panted Bella, frustration and fear laced her words.

"Hang on for just a little longer. In no time this will be over and we will have our baby." She looked up at me, her brown eyes so tired from the ten hours of labor she had endured only to need an emergency C-section. The baby's heart rate indicated it was in distress as it never went back down to normal after a contraction, and when she tried to push it went dangerously high. The doctor feared that the cord might be wrapped around the neck and wanted to get the baby out soon.

We hadn't prepared for this outcome. We expected and wanted a normal birth, but the circumstances were out of our hands. I needed to find some way to be strong for Bella. When the last of the IV's were set up and meds were pushed through her system, they wheeled her to the operating room. I whipped off my clothes off and rushed to put on the scrubs they had provided for me. I practically pushed aside the nurse who was leading me to the OR in my haste to get to Bella.

The sight of her covered in blue draping cloths stunned me. I hesitated as I took in the busy hum of the room. One side the nurses were waiting for the baby to be born, another doctor was by Bella's head monitoring her anesthesia and last, there was the doctor and nurses that were busy cutting her open to get to the baby. It was almost too much and I wanted to cry in fear and anxiety, but when Bella swung her head in my direction, her eyes wide with fear, I knew I had no time to wallow in my own concerns.

The anesthesiologist motioned to the chair on the other side of him and I sat down, eager to be close to Bella.

"You can hold that hand, but don't touch anything else. Stay on this side of the blue curtain." I nodded to let him know I heard him, but I kept my focus on Bella. Her hand was cool and there was a slight tremble to it.

"How are you doing, baby?" I brushed a kiss across her knuckles just to have something to do.

"Fine, nervous. All I feel is pulling and tugging. It's a weird feeling." She gave me a small smile and I gave her one back.

"Everything is going to be fine, I can feel it. Just think, in a few minutes we will meet either our son or daughter."

It wasn't our choice not to know, but every ultrasound either the legs were closed or the baby had their back to us. Bella commented that it was already stubborn and it hadn't been born. When I commented it was just like her, I got smacked. We had a room full of green and yellow clothes and accessories waiting for us. Bella was not amused that we had to resort to neutral colors. I promised her that I would repaint the room later in the summer. It appeased her for the meantime.

"I can see the baby," stated the doctor by her belly. My attention shifted from my memories to the head I saw over the blue curtain. I felt Bella squeeze my hand and I looked to see nerves replaced with excitement.

"You may feel some extra pressure, Bella. I have to pull the baby out of the birth canal." I watched as Bella's face scrunched up.

"Are you in pain?" I asked and then I looked to the anesthesiologist.

"No, it just feels weird; I can feel the pulling but it doesn't hurt."

There were low murmurs and a flurry of activity by her abdomen. "I see the head. The cord was wrapped around twice, but the baby looks pink so that is a good sign. Cutting the cord now and we have a… boy."

The doctor held up a slimy looking thing that was covered in the grossest crap I had ever seen. But none of that mattered because it was my son she was holding up.

"Oh, my God! It's a boy, Bella! We have a son." I kissed her forehead and when I looked up the baby was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the corner. Go check him out, Edward," replied Bella through her tears. "Make sure he's okay."

With one final kiss, I made my way over to the corner where two nurses were busy cleaning him. I watched in fascination as the slime gave way to wrinkled pink skin. I counted his fingers and toes and breathed a sigh of relief when he had them all. He was as bald as bald could be and screaming like a pissed off sailor.

"Eight pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-one and half inches long, Daddy. He is perfect. Do you want to finish cutting the cord?"

The nurse said that all as if it was the most normal thing in the world and to her maybe it was, but to me, it was the exact moment when I realized I was someone's dad; someone depended on me to provide for them. It was a scary and thrilling feeling at the same time. All of this raced through my brain at light speed and it was only when I saw the scissors I realized an answer was expected. Words escaped me, so I nodded mutely. With shaky hands I cut through my son's remaining umbilical cord. It felt like cutting through tough rubber.

With that ceremonial action completed, they placed a blue clamp at the end, then wrapped him up in a swaddle of blankets and held him out to me. For one brief moment I wanted to ask her why in hell she was giving him to me, I didn't know what to do. But I swallowed my fear and tucked him into my arms. He weighed next to nothing and he was hard to see under the cap and blankets, but sleepy eyes opened and blinked at me. Finding me worthy, he closed them once more and fell asleep.

The next several minutes were a whirlwind of activity. I stayed with the baby as they stitched up Bella. One of the nurses brought him over to her after he had been rechecked so Bella could see her son. I could hear the emotion in her voice as she commented that he was perfect. I snapped picture after picture just to make sure I captured the moment.

I followed the nurse with the bassinet as they moved my son from the OR to the room Bella would occupy once she was closed up. My eyes were glued to this tiny little person that we were responsible for and I felt overwhelmed. My perusal of him was interrupted when Bella was rolled into the room. She looked exhausted, pale, and sleepy. Tubes were still stuck in her hand and she was cloaked under several warm blankets. As she drew closer, I could see she was shaking.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she shaking?" One nurse busied with setting up the IV while the other gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's all the narcotics we flooded her system with prior to the C-section. They are being used and absorbed by the body and this is a mild form of withdrawal. She'll be just fine. We'll be checking on her periodically, so don't worry too much." She walked over to the bassinet and took in the sleeping form of my son. "He's adorable."

Pride swelled in my chest to the point where I thought I would burst. "Thanks."

I turned back to Bella who was blinking rather slowly. "Is he okay?" she slurred. I brushed a strand of wayward hair behind her ear.

"He's perfect. Ten toes and fingers, healthy heart, and lungs. You rest. You're gonna need it." She nodded, and I kissed her forehead.

Looking back at the tiny baby, it was hard not to remember what got us to this point.

Bella had to spend the night, after the accident for observation, which pissed her off. It wasn't until the nurse reminded her that she was pregnant and that the observation was more for the baby than her, she finally acquiesced. I wanted to stay with her, but Bella begged me to go home and get some rest, as well. I had a few stiches on my forehead and a pounding headache.

"Can I… um… come and see you tomorrow before you're discharged?" I feared that if I stepped foot outside of her room that she and the baby would disappear. Not like she would go into hiding, but more that she would have second thoughts about wanting to start a relationship with me.

"Sounds good." She smiled at me and I felt the fear slowly ebb away. "You can buy me breakfast or lunch, or whatever because hospital food sucks ass. We can talk, you know… about… us." She blushed at the last word, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'd like that." The impulse to kiss her was strong, but I reined it in. Instead, I kissed her forehead and then laid my hand on her abdomen. "See you both later."

The next day, after she was discharged, I took her out for a late breakfast. At first the conversation was quiet, stilted. Both of us nervous and unsure what to say or do. It was only when the silence got to be too much for me that I finally spoke.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us, Bella."

"I love the sound of you saying my name," she blurted. She over compensated for her impulsivity by stuffing her face full of the French toast she was eating.

"I like saying it, Bella." I gave her a gentle smile. Her answering smile had my heart stuttering with excitement. "Go on a date with me?" My eyes went wide with my lack of verbal filter. I wanted to ease into asking her out, but my heart had other plans, so I continued onward.

"Please, let me take you out. I want to take you out, show you off to everyone." My body vibrated the need to touch Bella. I brushed her hand and my jittery body calmed. I took a chance to look up into her eyes and what I found stunned me.

Bella's eyes were wide and shining, her lower lip quivered, and an ear to ear smile covered her face.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Later that week, I bounded up the stairs to her front porch. She lived in a quiet neighborhood that had a family atmosphere written all over it. I could see our kids running around the yard. The second the thought flew through my brain, I paused, uncertain and hesitant. I let the images loll around my mind; kids running through the sprinkler on a steamy July afternoon, taking pictures in Halloween costumes, and wrapping the porch railings in Christmas lights. With each new image, the rightness of it all settled deep in my gut.

It was in that moment I knew Bella was my one.

We ate dinner at a quiet café a few blocks from her house. We talked about everything and anything that came to mind. We laughed at the irony that she worked for a country radio station and I loathed country. I nearly had a coronary when she told me she had never listened to Ozzy. I tried to call dibs, stating I got to be the one who musically influenced our child, but she vetoed that adamantly.

We stayed at the café for close to four hours. It wasn't until the manager asked us to leave that we realized how late it had gotten. But that night was just the beginning. We spent as much of our time together as we could, even if it was at my shop while I was working.

There was one night that I will remember for the rest of my life. It was around the time she was five months pregnant. I remember because her belly was soft and had roundness that I loved to touch whenever I was around her. Bella thought that it was because I was always horny. That was part of it, but the bigger part was that I was fascinated by feeling the baby kick. The first time I felt the little nudge I was stunned speechless. Bella got a kick out of the big deal I made. One afternoon she walked into the shop and set a single sheet of paper at my drawing station I was curious as to what she wanted, but when I looked, it was blank. I looked up at her with a quizzical look.

Bella was chewing on the skin around her thumb, shifting from foot to foot, and looking at anywhere but me.

"Oh, a blank piece of paper, what I always wanted." I chuckled, trying to alleviate the sudden tension that filled the room. A few silent moments went by before I grabbed the hand she was currently gnawing on and enveloped it in my hands. "Bella, baby, what's wrong? Talk to me." My words were gentle and soft; hoping to coax her into telling me what was on her mind.

"Design a tattoo… for us… the baby…" She spat out these words in rapid succession, but I was having a hard time tracking. My brows knitted in confusion. I watched as Bella took a few deep breaths, closed her eyes, and tried again.

"I want you to design a tattoo that we can get after the baby is born. I'd like to help as well." Her voice was timid, shy as if I was going to reject her at any moment.

I squeezed her hand. "I would love to. Sit down, let's get started." With a relieved sigh, she took the seat next to me and we spent the next hour or so hammering out a design that we could both live with. Since we were keeping the sex of the baby a surprise, as the baby wouldn't cooperate anyway, the tat had to be somewhat gender neutral. So we came up with a Celtic knot that sort of resembled a stylized heart. In the middle we would put the baby's name. The knot would be inked in black and use lots of shading, the colors for the name part would be determined once the baby was born.

When we walked out of the shop later that day, I sensed a shift in our relationship. It was as if Bella was always keeping me at arm's length, afraid was I was going to hurt her or leave her. I knew of her relationship with Fred and how badly he had hurt her. I knew words alone couldn't sway her into realizing I wasn't going to do that, my actions had to speak louder. So I made sure she realized how much I cared for her and the baby. I had hoped after that moment in the shop, she finally understood that I was in this for the long haul.

About two months before the baby was born, we decided to move in together, at Bella's place. It was larger, nicer, and it felt more like home than my one bedroom bachelor's pad. We seamlessly merged my life into hers, and after a few days of moving in, it was like we had always been that way. That wasn't to say living together was easy, especially when she had the penchant for listening to her kind of music way too loud. She would complain that my socks never ended up in the hamper. But none of that mattered because we were together.

Once we were living in the same space, I tried to get us on the same page in terms of our relationship. Bella clung to the ridiculous notion that I only wanted to marry her because of the baby. She still had a difficult time understanding that even before the baby I was falling for her. Even though I told her how much I loved her and wanted to be with her, she still guarded her heart from me. Regardless of her reservations, I never stopped trying to show her just how much I needed her in my life.

I was jarred from my trip down memory lane by a nurse coming into Bella's room. She looked at me and smiled.

"How's everything going in here?" She glanced at the sleeping baby in the bassinet. She checked that he was still swaddled in his blankets before going to Bella's bedside.

"We're good. Everyone is still sleeping." My eyes moved between Bella and our son, never quite sure who to focus all my attention on. But that dilemma was solved with a light knock and two curious faces peering around the door.

"Come on in guys, but be quiet, Bella is resting."

My parents crept into the room with silent footfalls, eyes zeroed in on the tiny baby boy. Esme reached him first and scooped him up, while Carlisle talked to the nurse about how Bella was doing. I watched, amazed, as Esme swayed from side to side as she held him. Her finger stroked his chubby, little cheeks, and then she bent down to nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Did you just smell him?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She just narrowed her eyes at me. "He has that perfect baby smell; fresh, sweet, and pure innocence."

Just then, I heard Carlisle speak.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" I whipped my head around to see Bella was yawning and grimacing in what I feared was pain.

"Okay. I feel like my gut was ripped open, they snatched a baby, and patched me up." She gave him a wry smile. We all chuckled at her humor. She tried to move, but paused with her mouth in a tight line. "Ohh, that does hurt."

In a rush, both the nurse and Carlisle worked to get Bella more upright and comfortable. The nurse also dispensed her some pain meds. Once all was as settled as could be, the nurse left the room with a promise to check back later.

Bella eyed Esme as she held the baby, and before I could even ask if she wanted to hold him, Esme walked him over and placed him gently in her arms. Tears welled in her eyes as really she took in our child for the first time. She unwrapped him from the blankets and caressed his arms and legs. She cooed when he opened his eyes and looked at her. The look of love and awe shined in her eyes, and all I could think was how happy I felt in that moment.

A few hours later, we were finally joined by Renee, Bella's mother. Her flight from Florida had been delayed. We smiled as we watched her become familiar with her grandchild.

"Now that we are all here, can we hear his name?" My mom's face was bright with expectation. We had kept our choices from everyone, saying we would announce it when the baby was born. I was going to tell my parents, but Bella wanted to wait till her mother arrived. Emmett and Jasper would have to wait untill they got back from their vacation later that night.

I picked him up from the bed he was lying on, looked into his muddled blue eyes and smiled. I nodded to Bella, letting her know that she could do the honors. She cleared her throat and looked down at our son.

"I'd like to introduce you to Jackson Thomas Masen."

While everyone exclaimed at the name, I glanced at Bella in confusion. She had always been adamant that the last name be Masen-Swan. She never told me that she changed her mind. But her sweet smile and warm hand upon my cheek told me all I needed to know. She was ready. I wanted to ask her right then and there, but Renee came up and hugged us both.

"Thank you," she whispered to us both; her voice thick with emotion.

"Why did you pick that name?" asked Carlisle.

"We both love the name Jackson and it works well with Thomas, which was Bella's dad's middle name. We wanted a way to honor him."

"It's perfect," stated Esme and we all agreed.

About five days later all three of us were finally back at home. Renee stayed to help out as Bella was pretty restricted in what she could and couldn't do. I thought having her around would be weird, but she was such a help. She allowed us both time to sleep and eat. With an extra pair of hands, Bella was able to rest much more and not stress out too much. I could take as much time off as I needed, since I had more than enough people to cover the shop. Therefore, I was able to spend as much time with JT as much as possible.

It astounded me how he grew and developed so fast. About a week after he came home, his muddy eyes turned into a stunning hazel, a perfect blend of us both. I loved rocking with him after he had a bottle. He always stared at me as we rocked gently, so I talked or sang to him and his eyes never left mine. We got on a routine fairly easily and a month after he was born, Renee went back home. Bella and I worked to make sure we both shared in the activities. While I had never felt more exhausted, I had never felt more alive and sure about my life.

One night, after we had put JT to bed, we stopped to watch him sleep. His pink lips pursed like he was looking for a kiss and his arms flung up over his head. The slow rise and fall of his chest mesmerized me and I couldn't help but snuggle up behind Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her close to me. I nuzzled her neck and we both just sighed in contentment.

"Thank you for giving him to me, Bella. I love you both so much."

She squeezed my arms in reply and snuggled in closer. It was that exact moment, I could see everything I had ever wanted and it was right there in that room. Although I wanted to make it romantic and sweet, I knew that was the perfect time. Spinning her around, I captured her face between my hands. Making sure I had her attention, I held her gaze and said the words I had wanted to for so long.

"Almost a year ago, you stormed into my life and offered what, I thought at the time, was every man's dream, sex with no strings attached. But right here and now, in this time and place, I realize how wrong I was. _This_ is my dream. Having a child that I love with the woman I adore. The only thing that is missing is being able to call you my wife. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

Tears fell like rain upon her cheeks, but all I could see was her smiling face nodding.

"Yes!" she whisper shouted before launching herself into my arms. "Yes, I'll marry you."

It didn't matter that I didn't have a ring, or that I didn't get down on one knee. All that mattered was how in that moment, all my dreams became reality.

**A/N: Aww.. they got their HEA, their baby.. and a WVG proposal! Soo.. tell me what ya think.. ok.. cuz I've been going thru a review withdrawl.. Toodles!**


End file.
